


【all花】羊入狼口（5/5）

by IntoRedVelvet



Category: all花少北
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoRedVelvet/pseuds/IntoRedVelvet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	【all花】羊入狼口（5/5）

【all花】羊入狼口（1/N）  
*abo设定 只有北北一个Omega  
*黑莲假装小白花北  
虎视眈眈的狼群带来的是荷尔蒙迸发的危险情欲，颤颤巍巍的小绵羊娇气又柔软。群狼纵横互不相让，桎梏中反为小羊撑起了一片安宁的草原。  
听到敲门声时花少北正忙着给花生米洗澡，猫没洗着浇湿了人，宽大的卫衣领口被扒拉着褪到了左肩，水珠滴滴答答顺着往里流。  
暖风徐徐地吹，但周遭的气温绝对算不上高，温热的水滴附着在皮肤上很快凉透了，黏糊糊的不适感让他泄了气。  
趁着花少北耍气，猫一溜烟跑了没影。明明是跟某幻赌气才非要自己给米子哥洗澡，现在反倒自己委屈起来。  
花少北摔了淋浴头就往外走，正撞上探头寻找他的王瀚哲，也没理会上门的男人就径直往卧室冲。  
一看这小祖宗生气，王瀚哲急忙伸手拉了一把，也不管青红皂白张口就道歉。  
“错了错了，北子哥”  
花少北一看这架势噗嗤笑了出来  
“什么呀你就道歉！”  
“对呀，怎么了呀，你说你为啥生气！哥帮你报仇！”  
拉着花少北坐在沙发上，花了五分钟KB终于从花少北夹杂着委屈和脏话的絮絮叨叨整理出了这件事的来龙去脉。  
“我不想喝他非让我喝，不就是忘了喝药他凶什么凶”  
刚开门把中国boy放进来的主角之一某幻无奈的站在旁边，听着小孩骂骂咧咧的抱怨。  
“你前两天都胃疼了还非要喝酒，不喝药到时候又……”  
“你管我！我就是忘了不行吗”  
花少北知道自己站不住理，但就是挺着脖子不认错，说完反倒心虚地低了低头。  
王瀚哲眼神暗了暗，马上恢复了笑容。  
“行行行北子哥，我舍身取义帮花生米洗澡，你快去喝药行不行”  
那边的某幻重新换了杯热水递给他，眼巴巴盯着他吃药。  
花少北耍够了脾气这时候又怂了起来，乖乖吃了药含含糊糊问老番茄怎么还没到。

【all花】羊入狼口（2/N）  
*abo设定 只有北北一个Omega  
*黑莲假装小白花北  
率先打破沉默的狼必定成为众矢之的，这来源于怜悯、挣扎更源于愤愤不平。比品尝不到更痛苦的事，是拱手相让。这是我的猎物，每头狼都这样想。  
老番茄到的时候花少北正瘫在沙发上吃薯片，卫衣的领口又开始往下滑，忙前忙后的某幻经过时装作不经意地单手拢了一下，花少北懒懒地抬抬眼继续低头玩手机。  
卫衣真是万恶之源（bushi），上面拽得太紧就露腰，白白的一截若隐若现地晃眼。  
“茄茄！”  
提溜着大包小包的老番茄用脚踢上了门，高高兴兴地应了一声。  
“要是妹有零食你就给爷死！”  
花少北一溜烟儿跑过来仓鼠一样的扒拉袋子，拖鞋还踢在沙发边。老番茄叹叹气认命似的拢了拢端放在他脚边。  
“北子哥，把鞋穿上”  
花少北正扒拉地起劲哪有空理他，老番茄被晾了两秒蹲了下来。

花少北的脚也很白，因为地板凉就躲着踮起了脚尖。脚骨匀称而漂亮，被带起来的筋骨拉成一道弧线，薄薄的肌理附在上面，血管若隐若现。

终于折腾完花生米的王瀚哲刚出了卫生间的门，就看到客厅这一幕。  
“北子哥！你这猫也太虐了！”  
闻声老番茄讪讪收了手直起了腰，这边花少北抱着零食心满意足地爬回了沙发。  
“诶老番茄你来了啊，快快快我们收拾收拾开饭吧，饿死我了”

“我这儿差不多好了”某幻抬眼望了望沙发的方向。  
“北子哥北子哥开饭了！”  
听到这话的花少北立马做出了反应，趿拉着拖鞋就往餐桌冲。  
红油锅冒着热气蒸腾而上，花少北呼着气把肉往嘴里塞。油红沾染在嘴唇上亮的像胭脂，软软的唇肉被挤压着变换形状。  
三个人各怀心思，只有花少北吃的两耳不闻身边事。  
一盘盘肉食蔬菜很快见了底，家里存的几罐啤酒也喝了七七八八。  
花少北老是吹嘘自己是河北酒王，口号喊的震天响半瓶下肚还是软的不省人事，撑着下巴往对面瞧，迷迷瞪瞪地低下了头。

“你们俩把那点小心思给我收起来”  
“某幻，你搁这装什么装”  
不是想不想而是敢不敢，谁又比谁善良呢。

【all花】羊入狼口（3/N）  
*abo设定 只有北北一个Omega  
*黑莲假装小白花北  
一头狼动了。他享受着隐秘的快感和更长久的折磨。再等等，他对自己说。等我干掉狼群中最卓越的竞争者，就来把猎物吞吃入腹。  
醉醺醺的花少北睡得不太安稳。他的信息素是奶啤味儿的，甜腻的牛奶还好，更具刺激性的酒精下肚就会激得体内不安分的因子咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡。  
坐在旁边的王瀚哲近水楼台先得月，抢在对面两人起身之前架着花少北回了主卧。  
花少北高高瘦瘦的，软在王瀚哲身上像只没骨头的猫，脸颊贴在boy的肩膀上，隔着衣服还能感受到蒸腾而起的温度。  
把他放倒在床上掖好被角，小孩儿嘟嘟囔囔叫嚣着我还要喝，浑身上下冒着奶味儿，在清冽的酒气背后蠢蠢欲动地挥发着。  
王瀚哲没敢多停留，深呼一口气一步三回头地回到了餐桌。

“在他没有做决定之前，谁也别碰他。”

某幻放轻脚步推开主卧的门。他越逼近，夹杂着酒气的甜腻味道就越浓烈，三人达成的沉默共识对他的约束力也就越放越小。  
睡着了格外乖巧。收敛了平时张牙舞爪的小把戏，骂骂咧咧的嘴唇安安分分地紧贴着，呼着热热的酒气。  
某幻伸手，又收回。他想碰碰他，紧闭的双眸、蝴蝶般颤动的眼睫、温热泛红的脸颊、湿润微微红肿的唇瓣。

把空调温度调高一点，要是蹬被子受凉又要闹了。另一个自己贴心又矜持。某幻急急忙忙转身找遥控器，慌乱中撞到了床脚，踉跄着站住。  
花少北闻声而动。  
“别管我！我还要喝！”  
翻了个身砸吧砸吧嘴，空气中奶味儿越来越浓烈了。  
从唇齿之间，从衣物遮掩着的肌肤，从四肢百骸中挥散出来。  
牛奶虽然无害，但一旦浓度过高，挥散出来也让人迷幻。呼吸越发粗重起来。  
花少北又扭动着，这下双肩和腰窝都遮不住了，争先恐后张扬着自己，刺激着他。  
某幻动了。  
他像一头狼，突然转身轻盈又精准地瞄准自己的猎物。他的美味又危险的猎物。

刻意似的，床头柜上安稳待着的手机嗡嗡震动起来，是老番茄。

【all花】羊入狼口（4/N）  
*abo设定 只有北北一个Omega  
*黑莲假装小白花北  
小羊酣睡之时，狼群正在决斗。他们互相撕咬、揪扯，试图以力量清洗虎视眈眈的敌人，最后将伤口作为勋章，献给他们的神。  
等不了了。某幻欺身而上，不敢太用力下压，只能半撑着身子匍匐靠近。强大的Alpha信息素侵略性极强地扑面而来，带着刻意下压的温柔和山雨欲来的危险。  
Alpha和Omega的信息素纠缠在一起，花少北感觉自己要爆炸了。啤酒叫嚣着冲破牛奶粘稠的保护膜，想要肆意地张扬、挥发、交融、被占有。

手机还在嗡嗡地震动着，某幻按下了红色挂断。

Omega的味道像他想象中一样好，有过之而无不及。软软的唇肉被自己肆意揉搓，带着酒气的呼吸愈发错乱起来。口舌侵入也丝毫不抗拒，湿漉漉的小舍欲拒还迎似的跟自己纠缠在一起。  
某幻又试着释放了一点信息素。生理上的天然差距和近距离的碰触让花少北进一步软了身子。

老番茄横冲直撞，把大门敲得震天响。  
“某幻！开门！”  
“某幻！你丫的快来开门！”  
这边的男人逐渐气急败坏了起来，他加重了手中的力度，潜意识里试图强行唤醒身下的人。  
花少北动了，黏黏腻腻地哼唧了一声。似乎是感受到了身上人的暴怒，轻微的痛感让他的眉头微微皱起，伸手推拒。  
力道绝对称不上大，像猫爪一样软软地贴了上来。某幻猛然惊醒。

他松手温温柔柔地把小孩儿放平在枕头上，起身抹了一下嘴唇，擦拭掉交织的滤液。  
门口的老番茄还在骂骂咧咧地撞门，某幻开门的时候他一个趔趄摔了进来。

踉踉跄跄站直之后，一拳压了上来。  
某幻没躲。左脸直接迎了上去，肉眼可见发红发烫地肿胀起来。

客厅扭打地震天响。  
他还是没醒。

【all花】羊入狼口（5/N）( 多视角）  
*abo设定 4P慎入  
*黑莲假装小白花北  
群狼谈判的手段无非是各自为战敌进我退，力量均衡下是猎物的反向选择，纵横捭阖的结果是弱肉强食或者 共享猎物。  
老番茄永远一副温温和和人畜无害的样子，他陪他笑、由他闹，为他准备甜软的慕斯蛋糕，在小小的茧壳里温暖守候。  
他不想，也不甘心。某幻怎么能后来者居上，仗着花少北对他的偏爱，肆意挥洒自己隐藏的爱意。

王瀚哲赶到的时候，房门大开。两个人似乎刚厮杀过一轮，各自瘫在地上喘着粗气。  
没人爱的比谁少，他想。  
他们都各自活在自己的伪装下，用自己的方式小心翼翼贴近、再退拒、再贴近、再退拒。  
无数次用嘻嘻哈哈的玩笑，自欺欺人地遮掩着满溢出来的关切和妒意。

只有花少北。  
只有他。  
一副楚楚可怜惹人疼的模样，却在所有人的世界里称王称霸。  
他会爱人吗？哪怕任何一个。

他们都对自己极其吝啬，花少北是他们共有的牛奶糖，习惯在最隐秘的角落小心翼翼撕开表层的糖纸，伸舌轻轻舔舐，蔓延的甘甜，够他们支撑好久。  
但现在不能了。  
这块奶糖自己扯下了包装，由着令人迷醉的甜肆意发散。  
甜到腻了，所有人都不太清醒了。

主卧的人仍旧好好躺着，唇齿之间漏出细碎的呻吟声，甜腻又妩媚，带着独有的甜和辣蒸腾而上。  
王瀚哲先动的手。他的指腹带着常年敲键盘留下的茧，摸进了卫衣下摆。  
像是感觉到不适，花少北挣扎着要躲开，却使得身体大开，另一双手附了上来。  
家居裤的布料绵软服帖，轻轻一拉就褪到了膝窝。粉嫩精致的性器像主人一样乖乖地趴着，雪白的大腿根包裹着小小的粉粉的洞，随着战栗的身体一下一下收缩着。  
突然，一根手指就着黏腻的膏体插了进去，花少北一声惊喘。  
他再也没办法装睡，睫毛颤着滚落泪珠。  
最先看到的是老番茄，他正埋头在胸前耕耘，汹涌的热气将乳肉染成淫靡的粉红，小小的乳尖变得挺翘水红，沾染着唾液泛着亮晶晶的光。  
紧接着是王瀚哲，他停下了逗弄前面的手，由着小鸟的前端委委屈屈地吐着水。  
始作俑者是最淡定的。他没有停下手指，反而又进了一个指节。后穴完全没有初次开发的干涩，相反，融化的脂膏混着潺潺的淫液，随之被挤压的还有蔷薇色的嫩肉。  
“舒服吗？”  
“说话。”  
花少北又惊又吓，没忍住打了个哭嗝。  
太可爱了。老番茄感觉自己的心被紧紧揪住又放开，酥麻的感觉占领了满眼满心。  
“北子哥不哭了”  
“不疼的”  
身体力行一样，王瀚哲伸舌含住了前端。舌头缓慢的舔着柱身，一点点含进去，再一点点吐出来，阴茎变得湿漉漉，蒙着一层水渍。  
Omega的忍耐力太弱了，王瀚哲觉得自己还没动作几下，一股白浊就奔涌而出。粘稠而腥气。  
花少北像烟花一样炸开。在强烈的刺激下，他被诱导发情了。

眼角的飞红点缀着白嫩细腻的脸颊，视觉上构成了强烈的冲击。汹涌而来的奶啤味儿像要将人淹没一样，泛着白沫刺激了所有人。  
三个Alpha气味各异但同样凶猛的信息素同时炸开，花少北忍不住喘了出来。  
“唔啊…好舒服…”  
偏了偏头露出脖颈上的腺体，老番茄一口咬了上去。  
背后的某幻商量好一样挺了进去。  
“啊！！！”  
频繁开阖的穴口被填满，不少液体顺着挤入的动作喷溅出来。  
没有想象里大开大阖的动作，花少北被磨得难耐。  
“还…还做不做了”  
“急什么北子哥”  
王瀚哲的声音转移到了后方，多余的一根手指被换上了更粗更大的物什。  
“不…不行的！唔啊！”  
事实胜于雄辩。Omega的身体远比大家认为的更淫荡。两个人竞赛一样争前恐后，花少北被顶弄地吐不出完整的字句。  
随着有节奏的拍打声，四个人不停地耸动着，一个深顶，腺体被老番茄标记后半开的生殖腔感受到了外界的呼应，猛地进入，两个人同时射精了。

结束的时候四个人都不记得自己射了多少次，花少北纤长的躯体沾满了各式各样的液体，整个人瘫软成一滩水。  
一会儿要怎么解释自己早就醒了这件事呢，好烦啊！

（完）


End file.
